Secret loverboy!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Greta has finally grown up, she's 16 years old already and she's fallen in love with Elfram, Stoufell's son, but just how far will she go to protect her love? And will Wolfram ever accept Elfram as Greta's boyfriend? What does Gwendal think about this? And how deep does Elfram's love run? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"My dear Greta, Yuri and I love you very much you know that right?" The man in the chair with lovely blonde hair and beautiful sea green eyes said to her as she drifted off into a deep sleep in his lap.

My name is Greta, I was the princess of the kingdom of Zorashia, my mother is Izura, but I've been sent as a hostage to Svelara, which is my mother's native country, my adopted parents hate me and treat me cruelly, they also hate the demon king but when I tried to kill him he forgave me and accepted me as his daughter. Now I've been living with him, my other father Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrard, and all of the other people living in daddy Yuri's castle, although he's busy he always makes time for me in his busy schedule. In two days it'll be my 16th birthday and I'll have to choose what I want to do for the rest of my life, but I'm in no hurry to decide, I just want to stay at the castle with Yuri and Wolfram as my parents and to live happily with them. Recently I've been seeing this cute blonde boy that looks like Wolfram, his name is Elfram, and he is the sweetest boy I've ever met; the good part is he is human like me so he's 15 too! I haven't told Yuri or Wolfram about him yet, I'm just too scared that they'll forbid me from seeing him, but today's the day I tell Gwendal, Conrard, and Lady Cecelia about him. I've lucked out because they're all in the same room so I can tell them about him and save the story so I don't have to tell it many times.

"Oh my dear Greta you've found love! Go for it Greta I know he loves you and you love him so go ahead and see him all you want!" Lady Cecelia squealed hugging Greta tightly so her breasts were in Greta's face.

"Oh my, what will Wolfram think when he hears of this?" Conrard said smiling and Greta got free from Lady Cecelia's grasp and hid behind Gwendal.

"Oh yeah! I have a great idea on how to introduce them! Okay so here's the plan, we'll convince Yuri to go on a vacation to the beach, and then I'll bring along Elfram and when they ask who he is I'll introduce them!" Greta said happily and everyone agreed but Gwendal just grunted annoyed.

The planning went smoothly and Greta managed to convince Yuri to go on a trip to the beach, she was so happy that she almost slipped and told them where she was going when she was sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night to go see her beloved Elfram. Gwendal caught her as she was leaving Yuri and Wolfram's room after getting her coat, she peered out the door and then ran down the hall, and Greta had to sneak into Gwendal's office for the letter she wrote to deliver on the way to see him. Greta grabbed the letter from the book she hid it in and when she turned around after putting the book away Gwendal was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Greta jumped slightly because he scared her and then when she was going to explain herself Gwendal opened his eyes and said few words but they rang in Greta's head.

"I know where you are going, this time I'll help you but only this once, if I catch you again then I'll tell Wolfram." Gwendal said with a slight smile and Greta's face lit up with a smile and she hugged him tightly, he smiled from the heart this time and hugged her back and sighed happily.

Gwendal was her look out, a few times she thought they would be caught by the guards but they safely made it out of the castle and they got to the house in the land owned by the Spitzweg's in which Elfram had been living with his father Stuffell Von Spitzweg. Although Greta was very smart, she didn't realize that indeed Elfram was related to Wolfram and that he was Greta's cousin, Gwendal knew this but still allowed Greta to hold feelings for Elfram. Stuffell's subordinate Raven gladly let Greta in and her uncle Stuffell was waiting for her, she smiled and said hello to him and then they were about to leave to escort her to Elfram's room but Elfram came outside to see her. Stuffell looked displeased with him coming outside but when Greta saw him she immediately ran without warning and hugged him hard, knocking both of them down onto the ground and Greta landed on top of him still hugging him. Raven smiled at her liveliness and Gwendal looked as stoic as ever and he just stayed in the shadows watching over Greta and Elfram's movements. Greta would not stop smiling and neither did Elfram, she told him how he was going to come with her on a vacation to the beach and that he would meet her fathers and tell them that they were dating. Elfram had intertwined his fingers in Greta's and he was leaning in to kiss her, Greta shut her eyes and she felt the warmth of his lips against hers, Elfram closed his eyes as well and they each wanted that kiss to last. Elfram pulled back and hugged her tightly, he whispered sweet words to her but Greta pushed him back blushing badly and almost crying.

"No! I… I don't want… it that fast!" Greta exclaimed with tears flowing down her face and she clenched her fists in her chests and she sat on her legs on Elfram's bed, he looked sad and looked the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

"I….. I'm sorry Greta, I just…. I didn't want you to be taken from me ever again, I'm worried about you Greta, I'm sorry, I didn't want it to go this fast either but soon you won't be able to see me again after your birthday." Elfram said sadly and Greta's tears slowed and she looked at him with concern and worry in her eyes, Gwendal was moving from the wall and he took Greta's arm and yanked her forcefully out of the room looking very angry and Greta was crying because his grip was too tight.

"Let me go Gwendal! I do not wish to leave Elfram's side! Unhand me Gwendal, _NOW!_" Greta said through tears and then she put force behind her words and Gwendal stopped and released her arm, he couldn't disobey her, she was the princess after all and he had to obey her orders without question, Greta ran to Elfram's room and threw herself into his arms crying; he smiled and caressed her hair waiting for her to calm down, she cried and cried on his lap until she fell asleep, he laid her down on the bed and went to Gwendal seriously.

"Gwendal, I'll be watching over her tonight, you can leave her in my care, and I promise I won't do anything to her. Now go back, I'll bring her in the morning when she calms down a little and has had time to think about things." Elfram said to Gwendal through the doors and then climbed into his bed and fell asleep with Greta sleeping on his chest, he smiled faintly and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Greta woke up to bright sunshine and Elfram stroking her long brown hair, she smiled up at him and he pulled her up close and hugged her tightly, she inhaled deeply and then let it out slowly, he smelled so nice that Greta buried her face in his chest and fell asleep again. He chuckled softly and woke her up, she giggled and got up, she checked her hair in the mirror and tried to fix it but it just got even more tangled so she gave up. Elfram laughed at her slightly and sat her down on the chair and brushed her hair for her and then put it up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get tangled again, she enjoyed her time at the castle but her uncle Stuffell's subordinate Raven burst into the room and hastily told Greta something. She got up and ran with Raven and Elfram down the corridors of the castle and out of the castle, through the gardens, and into the carriage, Greta sat down in the carriage panting, Raven sat across from her, and Elfram sat next to her, both panting from running so fast. Raven yelled to the driver and they quickly headed off to Blood Pledge Castle, Greta suddenly started coughing badly and Elfram knew that it was her Asthma acting up again. He took out a glass from under the bench and, without Greta noticing, he was controlling water and he filled the glass with it, he helped her straighten up, and then helped her drink it, she finished off the glass of water and leaned against the seat out of breath. Elfram let out his breath in relief and Raven did also, even though he did nothing to help, Greta finally caught her breath when they reached Blood Pledge Castle, Greta grabbed Elfram's hand nervously and he squeezed her hand to reassure her about her decision. Greta smiled at him and then he got out, Raven got out, they both turned to her and held out their hand to help her out, she took both and landed on the ground silently, Elfram took her hand in his and she intertwined her fingers with his and took a deep breath. They started walking at Greta's sort of slow pace and when they reached the doors the guards looked at them suspiciously, Greta walked forward and spoke with dignity and authority.

"Ririto Rach Nanadan Mikodan Dacascos, I am Princess Greta of Blood Pledge Castle, open the doors now." Greta said seriously and the bald, young looking one looked scared and opened the doors for them, she smiled at him and said thanks, they then continued on into the castle and tried to get back to Yuri and Wolfram's room.

Wolfram came up behind them and Greta got a cold chill, she turned to look behind her and Yuri and Wolfram were standing there, Greta's hand tightened on Elfram's and he squeezed back to make sure she knew he was still there. Gwendal looked guilty and suddenly Gunter came running and caught Greta as she and Elfram ran for it when Gwendal and Raven were trying to protect them from Wolfram's rage, he caught Greta's arm and hugged her crying.

"Oh Princess! Where have you been?! We've been so worried your highness! Oh! Princess why did you leave us?!" Gunter said crying and squeezing Greta tightly, she tried pushing him off and Elfram helped her, after detaching Gunter, Greta sat on the ground panting.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you guys." Greta said through pants and Wolfram stood right in front of her and Elfram with his hand on his sword at his side.

"Greta, why did you bring him here, he's the son of Stuffell, why did you bring a lecher like him back with you?!" Wolfram said clenching his teeth and Greta stood up defensively and yelled.

"But Wolfram! I love this man! And I don't want you guys to harm him or his family any longer!" Greta exclaimed through tears and Wolfram put his sword away and Yuri went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and hugged her tightly, Greta was surprised and Yuri brought tears to her eyes when he talked to her.

"Greta, you're my daughter so I want you to be happy, so you and Elfram can be together, as long as you don't do anything sneaky okay? Just ask me and I'll tell you if you can or not, alright Greta?" Yuri said lovingly as he hugged her and Greta cried saying yes over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of getting to know each other, Wolfram eventually warmed up to Elfram and it was time they went on a vacation, Greta went to her room and left Elfram in Yuri's room so she, Gisela, Anissina, Lady Cecelia, and Nicola could help her pick what to bring on the trip. They had decided on 4 sundresses, a blue checkered one, a red one with white swirls, a pink one that had a blue flower pattern, and a green one that had orange zigzag's on it. She also brought 2 pairs of shorts, a few tank tops, a jacket, and she also brought two bikini's, a pure white one, and a purple one with a white flower design, Lady Cecelia also put in her bag after much discussion, a long button up shirt to sleep in, and her underwear. Greta picked out a couple pairs of sandals and a couple of ribbons to tie her hair with, she carried her bag to the front gate and Elfram greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, she giggled and waited for Wolfram and Yuri to hurry up. After a few minutes they came out, Conrad following them and they all got into a carriage, Greta, Wolfram and Yuri sat on one side and Elfram and Conrard on the other. Greta looked out the window and smiled, she exclaimed to Wolfram and Yuri that it was really beautiful and everyone admired the luscious landscape and the amazing scenery. They arrived and rode a boat to the island, Greta jumped out of the boat once they stopped and teased Elfram, he dropped his bag on the dock and chased after her, and she dropped her bag and ran to the beach. She ran and Elfram caught her from behind, embracing her in a hug and they fell down, she giggled and then started laughing, smiling true to her heart and Elfram sat next to her laughing and Wolfram looked angry. Yuri and Conrard smiling at them and they went over to them, Yuri helped Elfram up and Wolfram helped Greta up, she then walked to the hotel hand in hand with Wolfram, Elfram on the other side of Yuri, so almost as far away from her as he could get. They slept peacefully and in the morning Greta woke up cheerily and they went to the beach, she went into the bathroom and changed into her purple and white flower bikini, put shorts on over the bottoms and braided her hair into two braids, tying them with a white ribbon at the ends.

"Hey Greta, why are you hiding? Come on out, it's alright." Yuri called smiling, she was hiding behind the hotel room door to go outside to the beach, and she looked at him cutely and was shy and embarrassed.

"I-it's embarrassing." Greta said blushing and hiding further, Yuri smiled and Conrard appeared behind her in his swim trunks, he smiled at her saying it'd be alright and they came out together. "H-how is it?" Greta asked embarrassed and Yuri said she was beautiful, Wolfram speechless, and Elfram blushed insanely, Greta averted her eyes blushing and they headed to the beach.


End file.
